1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to connectors for coaxial cables and more specifically to a straight or level connector that can be transformed into an angled connector after a terminated end of the coaxial cable is secured within the straight connector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When coaxial cable connectors engage connection ports or printed circuit boards, it is sometimes necessary that a coaxial cable terminated within the connector be arranged at right or at other angles to the ports or boards. Often the connectors themselves are angled to meet this requirement. One traditional method of termination of a coaxial cable to an angled connector includes the use of two center contacts. A bent contact mounted within the connector mates with a contact soldered or crimped to the cable end. This can be expensive from the standpoint of a higher component count. Another typical method involves a soldering process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,255, for example, discloses soldering the inner conductor of a coaxial cable to a contact or terminal secured within a tubular portion of the connector. The solder connection is made at a right angle to a mate axis of the terminal. Two ferrule halves, one half extending at a fixed right angle from the tubular portion and the other half pivotally attached to the terminal portion, are then closed around the terminal end to form the rest of the right angle connector. The soldering process is relatively time-consuming and more expensive than a crimping termination. It would clearly be advantageous to terminate the coaxial cable to the connector using only one center contact and crimping process instead of soldering.
Some right angle coaxial cable connectors, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,174 and 6,817,899, have hinged sections that, in the open position, enable insertion of bent terminals into the connector. Then the hinged sections are closed to complete the assembly. It is not always desirable to use bent terminals. Other designs provide provisions for holding the cable end in a bent position after a straight terminal is inserted into the connector. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,242, a back unit of a coaxial cable connector supports a cable engagement device. The cable engagement device includes tangs, or an arcuate lip, that are meant to be soldered to the coaxial cable end after it has reached a selected bend. Again, a time-consuming soldering process is necessary. It can also be difficult to bend the cable without damaging the attachment between the terminal and cable end. It would seem that there would be substantial benefits to the art in having a coaxial cable connector that enables continued use of a standard straight terminal, aids in bending the cable without damaging the terminal-cable connection, and holds the cable in the bent position to form an angled connector without a soldering process.